familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Springvale, Victoria
| area = 11.2 | est = 1880s | stategov = Clayton, Lyndhurst, Mulgrave | fedgov = Bruce, Hotham | dist1 = 21 | location1= Melbourne | dist2 = 8 | location2= Dandenong | near-nw = Clayton | near-n = Mulgrave | near-ne = | near-w = Clayton South | near-e = Noble Park North | near-sw = Dingley Village | near-s = Springvale South | near-se = Noble Park }} Springvale is a suburb in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia,approximately 20 km south-east from Melbourne's central business district. Its Local Government Area is the City of Greater Dandenong. At the 2006 Census, Springvale had a population of 18,430. Springvale is a large suburb occupying 11.2 km², bounded by Westall Road to the west, Princes Highway and Police Road to the north, the Springvale Crematorium and Corrigan Road to the northeast, Heatherton Road to the south and Lawn Road to the southeast. Springvale is linked to Melbourne's CBD by Monash Freeway via the Ferntree Gully Road exit to the suburb's northwest. History The municipal area of Springvale was originally part of the Dandenong shire and is at the doorstep of the Dandenong Ranges National Park, one of the scenic and recreational gems of Greater Melbourne. The area contained natural springs which were a permanent water source for stock and travellers moving between Melbourne and Dandenong, giving rise to the suburb's name. In the 1850s, a Spring Vale Hotel was built near a newly-surveyed route between Oakleigh and Dandenong at what is now the intersection of Princes Highway and Springvale Road. However, it did not develop into a settlement. The first Springvale Post Office opened on 12 September 1864 and closed in 1892. This office had been superseded by Springvale Railway Station office (opened 1887) which was renamed Springvale in 1902. A Springvale North Post Office was also open between 1946 and 1978. In 1886, land was subdivided near the railway station and the area began to grow. By the 1920s the Spring Vale community had a lodge, brass band, a recreation reserve, a mechanics' institute, a few shops and some houses in the township. A picture theatre opened in 1924. At the outbreak of the second world war Springvale was a pastoral, residential and industrial township with market gardens in the surrounding areas. Sand extraction industries were active, lasting until the 1990s. The clearest indication of postwar residential growth occurred in the early 1960s when Rockman's Shopwell department store was built, and later when shops on the east side of Springvale Road were removed for road widening. Housing growth was rapid and estates with made roads and services replaced unserviced subdivisions. The new Sandown racecourse site was opened in 1961 for both horse and motor-car racing. Today On the north of the Princes Highway is the Springvale Crematorium and Necropolis. Next to the Crematorium is an area of housing and the original Springvale primary school near where Centre and Springvale Roads cross Princes Highway. The suburb is mostly residential, although some small industrial areas are scattered through the suburb's northwest and northeast. Eastern Springvale contains Springvale Crematorium and Necropolis, one of Melbourne's three main cemeteries, and the Sandown motor raceway.Map 79, Melway (33rd edition, 2006), ISSN 0311-3957. Springvale hosts a multitude of different nationalities, has a prominent Vietnamese presence and is the former site of a migrant hostel. Springvale was once a city in its own right, but a local government boundary reshuffle in December 1994, saw part of the municipality amalgamated into the City of Greater Dandenong and the rest merged into the new City of Kingston.Springvale, - Travelmate Springvale remains home to the Sandown Racecourse, and is also known throughout Australian revhead circles as the home of the Sandown International Motor Raceway which hosts a number of major car races every year including the Sandown 500 and the V8 Ultimate, a key event in the V8 Supercar series. Demographics At the Australian Bureau of Statistics 2006 census, Springvale had a generally lower-income population of 18,430, not including visitors, with production, trades, transport, manufacturing and labouring being the dominant occupations. The largest representation of people with a place of birth outside Australia is Vietnam. Ethnic Vietnamese make up 21.3% of the population. Additionally significant Chinese, Cambodian, Greek and Indian communities exist. The region is rich in history and thrives on a harmonious mix of working class and multicultural families. The rapid increase in the Asian population in recent years has meant that Springvale and its surrounds are now one of Victoria’s strongest Vietnamese areas. It is not uncommon for shops in Springvale to contain no English writing. The most common religions were Buddhism (29%) and Catholicism (24.1%), with sizable minorities identifying as Eastern Orthodox or Anglican. Sport Springvale plays host to Springvale White Eagles in the Victorian Premier League which is the highest division in football in Victoria. The suburb has an Australian Rules football team, Springvale District Football Club, competing in the Southern Football League. Facilities Springvale Neighbourhood House was established in 1983 with the aim of providing a resource centre for self-help, social, cultural and action groups. Over 40 self help groups meet at the house, including ESL, Computer and Horticulture classes and celebrations such as Refugee Week, Sumnation and Adult Learners Week. Crowding Springvale is usually very crowded, especially during the weekends. http://funkineering.blogspot.com/2009/04/springvale-shopping-centre-congestion.html Efforts to reduce the crowding have included the creation of parking garages. Politics Springvale is very safe for the Australian Labor Party at both federal and state elections. At federal level the suburb is divided between the federal divisions of Hotham,Divisions of Hotham and Bruce (Polling Places), Australian Electoral Commission, last updated 9 November 2005. Accessed 2006-12-13 currently held by Simon Crean, and Bruce. Of the five booths in the suburb (Whiteside, Sandown Park, Heatherhill, Springvale and Springvale West) the lowest two-party-preferred result for Labor at the 2004 federal election was 69.82% (Whiteside), while the highest was 76.52% (Springvale West). At state level, Springvale is split between the electorates of Clayton, Lyndhurst and Mulgrave. At local level, Springvale is divided between the Springvale Central and Springvale North wards of the City of Greater Dandenong, represented respectively by Youhorn Chea (a councillor since 1997) and Alan Gordon.Councillors, City of Greater Dandenong, accessed 2006-12-13 Transport Springvale has two railway stations: Springvale and Sandown Park. Both are located on the Pakenham and Cranbourne railway lines. Several bus routes also run through the suburb including Smart Bus Route 902 to Airport West Shopping Centre and Chelsea Railway Station. Education Primary schools: * Heatherhill Primary School * Springvale Rise Primary School, Springvale campus * Springvale Rise Primary School, Springvale Heights campus * Spring Parks Primary School, Valley Campus * Spring Parks Primary School, West Campus * St. Joseph's School Secondary schools: * Minaret College, Springvale campus * Killester College Landmarks and notable places The Necropolis, Springvale is the largest facility of its kind in Melbourne. Sandown International Motor Raceway incorporates a motor racing track with permanent pit and grandstand facilities. It is accessible from the Princes Highway and via Sandown Park railway station. The Sandown Racecourse is co-located with the motor raceway, and is one of the four horse racing venues in Melbourne. On the other (southwestern) side of the railway is Sandown Park Greyhound Racing Track. New Features Springvale will be home to Australia's Largest Homemaker Centre, IKEA. Located on Westall Road And Princess Highway, it will take up a massive area of 82,000sqm. There will be a massive shopping centre built in the centre of Springvale. It will consist of many new shops and new upper level car parks. Their will also be apartments built above the massive structure. Bukingham Avenue, which runs though the shopping district will be renewed, redecorated, new side walks and lamp posts. See also * City of Springvale - the former local government area of the same name. References External links * Australian Places - Springvale * Springvale Community Centre - Springvale Community Centre * Springvale Neighbourhood House * Springvale on Google Maps Category:Suburbs of Melbourne